


revolutions

by compo67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a wincest poem about the tumultuous relationship between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	revolutions

**Author's Note:**

> this is better read out loud. try it.

the revolution of a continuous cycle  
slipping sliding sloping  
recreational violence  
how deep does this  
go exactly what  
am i getting  
into you  
never  
said  
x  
what  
could  
be touch  
bite mark ha  
gasp clutch har  
where are you hard  
where are you cut harde  
where are you cutting harder  
how deep is this going stitches on   
the inside out velvety silk heart pull  
purse strings yanked taught turned outside  
contents dumped on the floor of a mid rate  
hotel where is the remote i've lost cont  
rolling tumbling twisting winding cont  
inued despondency despair desperate  
different dials the decisions of  
grief how deep are you cutting  
lick press neck fingertips   
somatic sensations of a  
wanderer by nature  
how do you know  
when deep is  
too deep is  
this even  
enough  
yet?


End file.
